1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a multi-purpose two-piece molded plastic fastener which is adapted for permanent installation in an aperture through a workpiece which comprises one or more panels. The fastener comprises a hollow body having a head and a bore and further comprises a pin having a head and pin shank insertable into the bore. The fastener is usable, depending on its specific embodiment, to secure several panels together to form a workpiece, or to secure some object to a workpiece, or to secure some object to a workpiece, or to serve as a bushing or grommet in the aperture in the workpiece.
In particular, the invention relates to improvements in the design and construction of such a fastener to enhance its utility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of two-piece fasteners, made of metal or plastic, and comprising a pin which is insertable into a hollow body, are known and in use. Typically, each type of fastener is designed and constructed to suit a very special purpose. It is not uncommon, therefore, that the basic principles of design, construction and operation embodied in special purpose fasteners usually inhibit or prevent design changes or variations which would enable the fastener to be used in a wide variety of other applications. For example, modification of one part of a known two-piece fastener to meet some special purpose may, as a consequence, also require modification or redesign of the other part and thereby alter its basic design. Or, some prior art two-piece fasteners can only be installed in an aperture in a workpiece from opposite sides of the workpiece, but in some situations only one side of the workpiece is accessible for installation. In some cases, a prior art fastener performs only one basic function, such as holding two panel members together, and cannot be further adapted to perform some additional function, such as attachment of some object to the panel members.